


Make It Last, My Love

by sapphistication



Series: 'Tis the Season to be Kinky [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Finn, Bottom Poe Dameron, But also, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Switch Finn, Switch Poe Dameron, Top Poe Dameron, Vibrators, Voyeurism, poe knows how to use that mouth of his, this is porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: “I wanna see you touch yourself, baby. Wanna watch you. Want to see the pleasure building on your face, all the way to the brink, and then come all over you while you have to stay there, on the edge. Want you to watch me come with your name on my lips, and then I want you to be good for me. And hold back. Does that sound good for number three?”Finn was almost crying now, rolling his hips against Poe’s but still not getting enough friction. “Fuck. Yes. Oh Gods, yes. Please. I hate you. I love you. Stars. Please!”--------Week 1 of KrampusKink: edging and/or voyeurism
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 'Tis the Season to be Kinky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042917
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Make It Last, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> You know. Sometimes you just have to write a couple thousand words of porn. Even though they're potentially not even hot. It is what it is. I hope you enjoy it anyway :D

**Krampus Week 1: Edging & Voyeurism**

„Have I ever told you,” Poe said in between kisses, “that you’re beautiful?”

Finn huffed a smile into the kiss and wrapped his hands around Poe’s neck to keep him there, kissing him like his life depended on it. “You have, in fact.”

Poe hummed and allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Finn’s lips and tongue, the heat he was radiating where their naked chests were pressed together. “I have good taste, then. Because you are, Finn.” He leaned away, lifted himself up to look Finn in the eyes, revelling in the fond smile he found there. A few seconds passed where they just looked at each other, Poe lying on top of Finn, hands moving from the pilot’s neck to his cheek, stroking lovingly with his thumb.

“So are you. Prettiest man in the Galaxy,” Finn breathed.

Poe leaned into Finn’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, then he slowly leaned down again, kissing Finn with all the love he had for him. He needed to make sure Finn felt it all the way from his lips to his curling toes. The other man’s lips tugged up into a smile and Poe couldn’t help but reciprocate, all intentions of slow, heated kisses going out the window in the face of that smile. He laughed at nothing in particular, the sound bubbling out of his chest a testament to how incredibly happy he was, right here, in the arms of the man he loved more than flying.

“Love you,” Poe said as he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of Finn’s neck, breathing him in for just a moment.

“Love you more,” Finn whispered as he wrapped his arms around Poe’s middle and held him close, his hands moving over the man’s back in lazy patterns like they would stay there as a reminder, like Finn could leave his mark on Poe in the way he held him. Poe found himself wishing he could.

After a few moments, Poe lifted his head and broke the silence. “I wanna try something,” he stared. “With you. For you.”

Finn smiled at him and stroked his hands through the wild curls hanging before Poe’s eyes. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Wanna make you feel good,” Poe murmured, pressing another kiss to Finn’s palm before it could retreat. “More than usual,” he added at the fond confusion he could see in the other man’s eyes. “Wanna drag it out. Make it last. Make it better. Wanna make you come like never before.” He could feel a shudder make its way through Finn underneath him, and Poe couldn’t contain his smile. “Yeah? Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Finn breathed, a bit dazed. “Sounds good. Yeah, okay.”

Poe chuckled and went in for another kiss, to his lips this time. Finn’s mouth opened instantly and welcomed Poe’s tongue, pliant, letting Poe dominate the kiss. It’s been a while since they’ve taken their time. Between winning the war, General duties, and diplomatic missions, they simply didn’t have a lot of time on their hands, so it’s only been quickies for a few weeks. Today was different, though. Life Day was around the corner and the Galaxy took things slow this time of year.

And taking things slow was exactly what Poe was intending to do tonight, too. With Finn. In their bed.

“So what’s the plan?” Finn asked when he broke the kiss to catch his breath.

Poe grinned down at him, pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, “Well, all you have to do is lie down and feel good. And be beautiful, but that’s a given.” Finn rolled his eyes with a smile and Poe kissed it away before continuing. “It’s called edging. I’m gonna bring you to the brink of orgasm but don’t make you come. Not yet.” He kissed him, made Finn chase his lips when he leaned back. “Later, always later.” Another kiss, lingering this time. “And it’s gonna be so good, and so frustrating every time.” He punctuated this with a slow roll of his hips, dragging a faint moan from Finn’s lips. “How’d you like that, huh?”

Under him, Finn nodded, a desperate frown between his brows, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

“Need to hear it, babe,” Poe breathed and kissed him again. His lips, his cheek, his jawline, down his throat and to his earlobe where he nibbled the way he knew drove Finn crazy. The moan he got told him that tonight was no exception to that rule. “You wanna feel so good? Wanna be good for me? Can I make you see stars and take care of you, hm?”

“Yes,” Finn breathed, nodding rapidly and reaching out for him, pulling him down again into a desperate, desperate kiss. “Please.”

Poe hummed and allowed the kiss, lost himself in it again, an revelled in how breathless Finn was already, in the little moans whenever Poe rolled his hips, ground down against him, rubbing their groins together, dicks still trapped in their pants.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” he promised between kisses, and Finn nodded, kissed him deeper, ran his hands all over Poe’s back, up through his hair, and back again. Restless already. Needy. Beautiful. Perfect.

Slowly, Poe kissed his way down Finn’s body, stopping at the perked nipples. He focused on them for a second, licking and biting one while rubbing the other with his thumb. Finn wasn’t particularly sensitive here, not like Poe, but if Poe did it right, if he scraped his teeth just like that, he could—

“Ah, fuck! Poe!” Finn keened, his hand coming to rest on the back of Poe’s head, threading through the curls in an almost deliciously painful way. He sighed and Poe grinned, trying not to lose his position, trying not to lose the pleasure Finn was feeling. “Stars, I love you,” Finn babbled, and Poe just couldn’t keep the laugh down, the giddy feeling running through him much stronger than his desire.

He pressed a final kiss on his nipple, moved his head to press one directly over Finn’s rapidly beating heart, too, before he moved down. Trailing kisses along the dip in Finn’s abs, licking them, feeling the goosebumps on the tip of his tongue. “Beautiful,” he mouthed and was rewarded with a faint whimper. Finn’s hand came up again, blindly reaching for his, and Poe gently took it, lacing their fingers together in a firm hold.

Finally, at the end of his trail of butterfly kisses, he had reached Finn’s pants. With a hum, he buried his face in his crotch where he could see the obvious bulge from where Finn’s dick needed to be freed. But he wanted to take his time here, breathe in his strong scent, mouth at his erection through the fabric and hear Finn’s keens and moans and whimpers. Oh, this was going to be so much better than he’d thought!

“Poe,” Finn whimpered and squeezed his hand. “Please, I need—” 

“Shhh,” Poe shushed him gently, lifting their joined hands and pressing a sweet kiss to each of Finn’s fingers. “I’ve got you. Relax, baby. I’ll make it good for you, okay?”

“Okay,” Finn breathed.

“If you wanna stop, you tell me. Remember the word?”

“ _Wookie_ ,” Finn answered, an amused smile spreading on his lips that Poe couldn’t help but mirror.

“Yeah. And if you wanna go slower or need a break?”

“That’s _Squadron_.”

“Perfect,” Poe nodded and kissed his hand again, then his stomach. “You’re perfect, baby. So perfect.”

Finn hummed. “If you could get to that perfect dick now, that would be greatly appreciated,” he quipped, and Poe couldn’t help but burst out in laughter.

“Hey!” he lightly swatted at him. “Here I am, trying to be sweet on you, and there you are, trying to be a smart-ass.”

But he felt gracious, because with a final kiss to Finn’s crotch, he let go of Finn’s hand and slowly set to unbuckling his belt. He looked up at Finn and caught him staring with hooded eyes and a slow smile. Poe held the dazed gaze as he took his time on pulling his pants down to his knees. Only the thin fabric of Finn’s underwear was between his dick and Poe’s mouth now, but Poe knew how much Finn loved when he sucked him through the fabric. It would be perfect for what Poe had planned tonight, so he leaned down again and licked a wet stripe up the underside of Finn’s clothed cock.

“F-fuck!” The next thing Poe heard as he mouthed at Finn through his underwear was the dull thud as his head hit the pillow. “Ugh, you’re so good at that. Forget the Resistance, man, you were born for this. Only for this.” Finn was rambling already, and Poe loved every second of it, every syllable of the words Finn would deny later. This was only for him, only for them, and Poe let himself enjoy it.

A string of quiet moans filled the air, a perfect match to the strong scent of Finn that surrounded Poe, wrapping him up, keeping him safe in everything _Finn_. He moaned at that, his mouth still on the other man’s dick, and was rewarded by a high-pitched keening sound. So he did it again, hummed against him, let the vibrations run through Finn, let him feel it everywhere.

Huh. Now there was an idea!

He stopped his ministrations, lifted himself off the bed completely, and tugged down Finn’s pants all the way. Then he gently peeled off his soaked underwear as well and admired the view for a moment. When he set to unbuckle his own belt, intending to make it quick and efficient, he felt the other man’s eyes on him and decided to put on a show for him.

“Pretty,” Finn breathed, a soft smile on his lips, and reached out for him again once Poe was naked. But Poe hesitated for a second, contemplating his actions. Then he reached for the box under the bed and heard Finn gasp softly. With a grin, he reached for their favourite toy, the vibrating plug with a little remote to control it.

He held it up for Finn to see, to gauge his reaction, and felt pretty confident when his eyes got wide in anticipation.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Finn moaned. “You’re gonna kill me and I’ll die a happy death. A happy, horny death!”

Poe laughed and leaned over Finn again, trailing his hand all the way from his pecs down to where Finn needed it most. “That’s the plan, baby,” he murmured and slowly wrapped his fingers around Finn’s hard cock, stroking gently with not nearly enough pressure, and Finn let out a frustrated groan. “Patience, my love,” Poe smiled and kissed his cheek, his throat, his shoulder.

Finn breathed deeply and gave him a flat look, the effect of which was lost between the desperate whimpers and the blissful frown. “Easy for you to say,” he muttered and tugged Poe down into a proper kiss.

Poe decided to have mercy on him and jerked him harder now, faster, the way he knew Finn liked, and groaned when he felt blunt nails scratching down his back.

“F-fuck, Poe! Yes,” he breathed, breaking away from the kiss, his eyes closed with a blissful expression. Poe almost hated to take it away, to stop his hand, to keep Finn on the edge. Almost.

“So good, Finn,” he said, speeding up, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head for a moment, and listening to Finn’s breathing. Rapid, shaky, shallow. He looked down and watched Finn’s cock being enveloped by his hand, the contrast so stark, jerking it with something akin to wonder. Finn groaned shallowly, and that was his cue. With a smile, and two final strokes, he pulled his hand away, enjoying Finn’s frustrated groan way too much. “Hnnn, I hate you!”

Poe hummed and pressed a kiss to his lips. “No, you don’t.”

Finn grabbed Poe’s ass, pulling him down so their naked dicks could rub against each other, seeking friction and chasing it mindlessly. Poe let him, too immersed in sucking Finn’s tongue into his mouth, biting bis lips and licking he hurt away. He could get lost in this mouth, in the feeling of heated kisses, in the exhilarating knowledge that nobody but him got to do this.

“Poe,” Finn whimpered, steadily rutting against Poe in a way that couldn’t possibly give him enough friction, let alone release. “Poe, please.”

That was his cue. He pressed a final kiss to Finn’s lips, then trailed a line of open-mouthed kisses down his throat, his chest, down to the dip in his hips. The dark skin was delicious, heady and strong, and Poe couldn’t resist licking and kissing from his hips to the insides of his thighs, but avoiding the leaking cock. He was going to make it good, make it last, make Finn feel every part of his body before he would come.

The moment Poe wrapped his lips around the head of his fat cock, Finn’s hips shot up and Poe almost choked. He made sure to keep him pinned down, though, swallowing Finn’s apology along with his dick, all the way until it hit the back of his throat. The heavy weight of it on his tongue was one of his favourite things and maybe Finn was right when he’d said Poe was born for sucking cock.

Slowly, so slowly did he drag his lips back up until only the head was in his mouth, and then he hummed, making Finn writhe beneath him, his hips bucking helplessly. “Fuck! Oh God, please, Poe. You’re so good, please, I need to come. I’m gonna… If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come,” he babbled. “Please.”

Poe hummed again, chuckled against the leaking cock in his mouth, and sucked on the head one last time before letting it fall from his lips with a _pop_.

“Noo,” Finn whined, actually sounding pained and frustrated, but Poe could see a smile on his lips.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Poe said, his voice raw and throaty. “That was number two,” he breathed and made his way up Finn’s body again, desperate for another kiss and the other man’s hands in his hair. “Think we can do five? Five plus one, hmm? Sound good, baby?”

“Sounds good,” he nodded, and tugged Poe down. “Sounds so good, _please_. I love you so much, Poe, please.” Poe didn’t know what Finn was begging for here, and chances were that Finn didn’t even know himself. He just needed him, needed Poe, and who was Poe to deny him that?

They kissed for a while, let themselves cool down a bit, rutting against each other with a steady roll of Poe’s hips. Finn was still there, still close, still breathing rapidly, exhaling on a moan each blessed time. Poe was so lucky to have him, to see him like this.

See him like this. Huh. Now there was another idea… He smiled against Finn’s lips and broke the kiss, lifting his head slightly to look at those closed eyes. “Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna see you touch yourself, baby. Wanna watch you. Want to see the pleasure building on your face, all the way to the brink, and then I wanna come all over you while you have to stay there, on the edge. Want you to watch me come with your name on my lips, and then I want you to be good for me. And hold back. Does that sound good for number three?”

Finn was almost crying now, rolling his hips against Poe’s but still not getting enough friction. “Fuck. Yes. Oh Gods, yes. Please. I hate you. I love you. Stars. _Please_!”

Poe grinned down at him and kissed his eyelids, trailing his hands down and playing with a nipple. “Wanna hear about four and five? Or do you want a surprise?”

Finn was quiet for a moment, possibly too far gone to register the question and think of an answer. Poe stopped the movement of his hips, lifted them, but didn’t pull away from Finn, enjoying the heat of their sweaty bodies pressed together. “Tell me,” Finn breathed then. “But make the end a surprise. Okay?”

Poe smiled even though Finn’s eyes were still closed, and he pressed another kiss to his nose, to his cheek and to his lips, weighing his words, making a plan.

“You’re gonna be covered in my come and have a little break while I finger myself open.” Finn groaned and Poe knew it was a good plan right then. “And you can watch me, that’s only fair. I’m gonna use the plug, you remember which one?”

Finn gasped and looked at him with hooded eyes. “The vibe,” he breathed, and Poe rewarded him with a kiss.

“Yeah. And then I’m gonna finger you open, give you a little massage down there, make you feel so good with only my fingers until you’re close. _So close_ ,” he whispered into his ear and nibbled on the earlobe again. “But I won’t let you come. Just getting you nice and ready for me. Because then, my love, I’m gonna fuck you. I’ll be hard again for you after seeing you fuck yourself on my fingers, I promise.”

Finn whimpered, nodded, scrabbled against his back, looking for something to hold onto while Poe kept running his mouth, planting dirty, dirty pictures in his head.

“And I’m gonna turn on the vibe, all the way to the highest setting, so you will feel it. Maybe I’ll move, fuck you hard and fast, or maybe I’ll go deep and slow. But you’re gonna feel it. Right against your sweet spot, all the way through my dick in your sweet, sweet hole. Would you like that? Want me to make you feel so good you forget your own name?”

Finn went very still beneath him, his eyes clenched shut, and Poe worried for a second that he’d said something wrong, something that upset Finn. But when he looked down, he could see Finn’s fingers clamped around the base of his cock, keeping himself from coming right on the spot. Because apparently, he had almost come from Poe’s words alone. Stars, he was so far gone, and it was so, so hot!

“I love you,” Finn breathed, his voice no more than a shallow, pathetic whisper. “I love that. Yes. Please, Poe.”

He leaned down again to kiss the small smile right off Finn’s lips, to swallow his whimpers and to just do nothing but kiss him for a while. Allow him to calm down a bit. Remind him of his love.

When he did break the kiss and leaned away again, Finn’s eyes were a bit clearer and the smile he gave him less blissful, more loving. Poe returned the smile, grabbed his hand to lace their fingers together, and sat back on Finn’s thighs.

His own erection was almost painful now that he had time to focus on it, and he knew he wouldn’t las. Poe secretly admired Finn for his endurance in that regard, but he still wanted to make it good. Put on a show, just for him. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked a long stripe along his palm, getting it nice and wet.

Finn’s eyes followed his every move, his free hand wrapping around his dick on instinct, just holding it, too enthralled by Poe to chase his own pleasure. Poe smiled at that, love and adoration flooding him.

Slowly, he dragged his hand over his erection, unable to contain a groan at finally, _finally_ having some friction. “Ugh, Finn,” he moaned, speeding up his hand, letting the pleasure tingle its way though his body.

“Pretty,” Finn breathed once more, his eyes moving between Poe’s face and the hand on his dick. “So pretty.”

Poe met his eyes and squeezed Finn’s hand. “Touch yourself, babe,” he murmured. “Let me see.”

Finn nodded and moved the hand on his dick, mirroring Poe’s own movement like he wasn’t even aware of it, and Poe’s heart nearly burst at that sight. They spent a few moments like that, jerking themselves, holding each other’s gaze. Poe still couldn’t believe that he got to see Finn like this. Dazed, covered in a glistening sheen of sweat, blissed in his movements, a hint of desperation in the tugs of his hand and more than a bit of love in his hooded eyes never leaving Poe’s.

“Look at you,” Poe said before he could stop himself. “Desperate to come, huh? Beautiful. And all mine.” His hand on his dick tightened, sped up, bringing him close _, so close_. “Fuck, Finn!” he moaned, swiping his thumb over the slit and gathering the pre-come there to make for a smoother glide.

“Yours,” Finn nodded, moaned the word and clenched his eyes shut for a moment before training them on Poe again. “Only yours. And you’re mine. My Poe. _F-fuck_.”

With a guttural moan and one, two, three more strokes, Poe finally found his release. He came hard all over Finn’s stomach, coating the dark skin in white splotches as he rode out his orgasm, closing his eyes at the intensity. It took a moment before he caught his breath again and opened his eyes to see Finn rapidly jerking his dick, his eyes clenched shut. He was close, Poe knew.

“Oh _fuck_ , Poe, I’m… I’m gonna—”

“No, you’re not,” Poe said, gently taking Finn’s hand from his dick and letting himself fall forward, both of his hands holding Finn’s, hovering above him. His body was still floaty and tingling all over from his orgasm, but he needed for Finn to be on the edge. To remain on the edge. But Finn was thrashing under him, a death grip on his hands, his hips bucking up into nothing.

“Please, Poe. Let me come, I need it, please, it’s so good,” he cried, two little tears running from his eyes that Poe kissed away.

“Shhh, baby, you’re so good. So good for me, Finn,” he promised, kissing every bit of skin he could reach until Finn stopped trashing under him, stopped bucking his hips, and leaned into Poe again. “So beautiful. I keep saying that, and I keep meaning it. Know your words?”

“I do,” Finn sighed. “But I’m good. So good. But I still hate you.”

Poe huffed a fond laugh and went in for another kiss. “Valid. And you’ll get your revenge some day, I promise,” he grinned. “Ready for number four?” Poe asked, wiggling two of his fingers still in Finn’s hold.

“Yeah, just,” Finn sighed and squeezed their joined hands. “Give me a minute. And kiss me some more.”

“Gladly, my love.”

So they did just that for a while, traded lazy kisses, licking into each other’s mouths like they didn’t have a care in the world. Slowly, gradually, Poe felt himself getting hard again from the sheer tenderness, Finn’s tongue sending tingles through his body all the way down to his dick. Finn, on the other hand, started to move against him again, rubbing their crotches together in sync with the movements of their tongues.

Poe took that as his cue to reach for the night stand where he found the lube. He kissed his way down Finn’s body again, caught between frowning and smiling at the spots of dried come he found on his chest, and decided to go for smiling up at Finn who was just watching him again.

He pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, followed shortly by a teasing nip. Finn moaned and his hand came up to run through Poe’s curls, keeping him right there, lips attached to his thighs where he knew Finn was extremely sensitive.

Having thoroughly abused and marked the skin there, he moved up again, pressed wet kisses to his balls before he sat up and spread Finn’s legs so he could sit between them. Lube in hand, he squeezed a generous amount on his hand and decided for a change of plans. Finn had just gotten a break, he’d need another one after this, so Poe decided to finger Finn open first, and then himself later.

Spreading the cold liquid between his fingers, he Poe sure to warm it up before he’d rub them against Finn’s overheated skin. He took a moment to watch Finn again, his eyes closed, a smile on his lips, his hands clenched in the bedsheet beside him. Poe decided to lean forward and take one of those hands again, give Finn another point of contact he could focus on.

He caught Finn’s eyes briefly before he trailed his fingers over Finn’s crack, spreading the lube there extensively. “Okay?” he asked and waited for Finn to give him a sign before he proceeded. The sign turned out to be a definite nod, a squeeze to his hand and a whispered “ _please_ ”. That was more than enough for Poe, and he trailed one finger over Finn’s rim, gently pushing in to the first knuckle.

It’s been a while since they’ve done this, since Finn was on the bottom, so Poe took his time, spreading him open with one finger at first. Finn’s hole was tight around him, and he leaned down to press a few kisses to the heated skin of his thighs the moment the second finger was all the way in.

“So tight, baby,” he muttered, moving his fingers inside Finn, spurred on by his moans. “So perfect for me.” He scissored the two fingers, intending to spread him some more before he’d add another one.

Searching for that sweet spot that had been abandoned for a few weeks now, Poe crooked his fingers when they were all the way in again, and after a few gentle thrusts, he was rewarded with a moan louder than the others as Finn’s hips bucked up against nothing.

“Oh, there it is,” Poe grinned and set to stroking it, massaging his sweet spot, enjoying the high-pitched keens he was rewarded with.

“Stars, oh fuck, oh Poe. Oh fuck! Yes! Right there, oh _stars_!” Finn was babbling again, and Poe kept the pressure on his prostate in the cruellest way. Finn could do nothing but take it, fucking down against him. He was so hot. So gorgeous. So far gone.

Poe had been right earlier; his dick was fully hard again just from seeing Finn writhe on the two fingers he had inside him. He pulled them out to the sound of Finn’s pathetic groan at the loss, but came back with a third finger, steadily thrusting in and out of him. Massaging and at times purposely avoiding his prostate.

“Think you can come like this?” he asked, his voice no more than a breathy groan at the sight before him. “Think you could, just from me doing _this_?” He pressed three fingers against his prostate, moving slightly, rotating in a way he knew drove himself crazy when Finn did it to him. “Think you could?”

“Uh-huh,” was all Finn could answer, a desperate expression on his face, his brows knitted together into a frown caught between bliss and frustration. It was delicious, seeing him like that. Poe would make sure he’d never forget this. Ever.

Poe kept up with the movements of his fingers, his massage of Finn’s prostate, and kept track of the other man’s breathing. It was fast, rapid, but he could still go. He could still hold out before he’d reached the brink of release Poe would have to keep him from. He loved the feel of his fingers in Finn’s ass, loved the velvety feel of it, the heat, the tightness, the way it made Finn twitch on every thrust.

“Poe,” Finn whimpered after a few more minutes of assault on his sweet spot. “Poe, you gotta—I gotta—I’m gonna. Oh _stars_!”

Oh, this was a close one! Closer than the other ones, Poe noted as he pulled his fingers out of Finn’s thoroughly spread hole. He moved up again instantly, kissed Finn, held him, brought him down from the edge gently and with care. “I’ve got you,” he promised once more. “You’re so beautiful, I love you. I’ve got you. You can say the words any time, okay?”

Finn nodded but didn’t say anything, just kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. Poe was more than happy about that.

“I’m feeling so good,” Finn whispered as he broke for air. “You’re… You—So good.”

And _that_ , Finn’s incoherence that replaced the rambling from before, this was why Poe loved drawn-out sex. This particular way was new for Finn, and he was so proud of him, so happy, so excited that it was good, that he was feeling good, that Poe got to do this for him. The sheer love he had for this man, the need to let him know, to show him, was beyond expression. So he just went in for another kiss to convey all that. Where Finn had been desperate and heated and tense before, he now sank into the mattress, letting Poe kiss him with all his might. And that’s when he knew Finn knew. Finn understood. And Finn loved him just as much.

His fingers were still wet enough, and he didn’t want to break the kiss they were sharing, didn’t want to break contact with Finn and lose the heat of his sweaty skin. So he reached behind himself and trailed a finger over his own crack down to his puckered hole. Slowly but efficiently, Poe fingered himself open. He’d promised Finn that he’d get to watch, but he really, really didn’t want to break the kiss. It was more important than Poe’s tendency to like being watched. They could do that later.

Finn, of course, knew what Poe was up to, felt the moans between the kisses and the way Poe couldn’t keep his hips still. He smiled into the kiss, leaned into it again, and then brought his hands up to Poe’s ass, spreading his cheeks to make it easier. Stars bless this man and his insight even on the constant edge of orgasm.

Poe had a better angle now, better access to thoroughly prep himself for the vibrating plug that was on the bed beside them. It didn’t have a particularly wide girth, but he knew about his plans for the final round, if Finn was up for that, and he needed to be thoroughly prepped. And thus, five minutes later and with three fingers plus the tip of his pinkie in his ass, he decided that it was enough.

But that meant that he had to break away from the kiss, from Finn, in order to properly lube up the plug. Finn protested a bit when he leaned away, but Poe kept several points of contact, promised that he wouldn’t go far. He grabbed the bottle of lube as well as the plug and then set to work, covering it generously just to be safe, and then worked it inside himself under Finn’s hooded but watchful eyes.

He let out a deep moan when it was all the way inside, pressing up against his prostate, filling him up just so. He remembered why his was their favourite toy, especially when he tried the remote, turning it on with the lowest vibration setting and groaning again.

“Fuck, Finn, feels so good,” he growled, his hips bucking involuntarily. Poe enjoyed the low vibrations against his prostate for a moment, basking in the feeling of being so full again.

“Yeah?”

“M-hmm,” Poe nodded, clenching around the plug a few times, just to feel it against his prostate. “Gonna be so good when I fuck you.”

Finn moaned and let his head fall back into the pillow, blindly reaching for Poe, who caught his hand and pressed a kiss to it. Then he spread Finn’s legs some more, grabbed a pillow and carefully shoved it under him. Finn was already whimpering even though Poe wasn’t even touching him yet. He was just so far gone, and it was so sweet, so beautiful, so fucking _hot_. Poe didn’t want to wait anymore.

He turned off the vibrations, leaned forward, caught Finn’s open mouth with a kiss, more breath and tongue than anything else, and lined himself up. Slowly, incredibly slowly did he push in, torturing both himself and Finn, kissing him all the while, catching his moans and whimpers and trading them with his own. Once he was inside him completely, he gave himself time to really feel Finn. They hadn’t done this in so long, Poe needed this. And he knew Finn needed it, too, the way he clung to him, kissed him, didn’t let him move. They had this moment and they took it, enjoyed it, basked in it.

And then Poe remembered the tiny remote in his hand. Still not moving against Finn, he turned it on the highest setting, and Finn’s reaction was instant.

“ _Fuck_!” he breathed into the kiss, his hips bucking, legs scrambling for purchase.

“M-hmm,” Poe nodded on a keening whimper, and he didn’t know how long he would last. Finn was so tight, so hot around him, and the vibrating toy felt incredible, a steady pressure against his sweet, sweet spot. “How’d you want this?” he asked, voice no louder than a whisper. He pulled out just a bit and pushed in again, deep, right against where Finn needed him. “Slow and deep?” He moved again, further this time, only to piston his hips forward again a second later, rewarded by Finn’s yell of pleasure. “Or hard and fast?” He could feel the vibrations in his fingers and all the way up on Finn’s lips, so he was sure Finn could feel them, too _. Right there_. Just like Poe. Fuck, he wouldn’t last. Couldn’t possibly last much longer.

“Poe. Poe, Poe, _Poe_.” Finn babbled, moaned as Poe kept moving just slightly, so he knew his dick was dragging over Finn’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Poe nodded, understanding what Finn needed, and he kept it up. Slow and deep. Kissing every bit of skin he could reach while Finn’s head was thrown back, his throat a perfect target for Poe’s hungry teeth. “You wanna come like this, baby? We can end it here, I can fuck you until you scream, until you forget your name and only remember mine.” He was still thrusting deep into Finn, and he knew they were both so, so close. “Or do you wanna come inside me? Switch places? Let me sit on your dick and ride you, hard and fast? Let me put that plug in your sweet little ass and ride you and make you come _so hard_?”

Finn didn’t speak, couldn’t speak, could only moan and whimper and writhe beneath Poe, caught in pleasure and trying not to come. Poe smiled down at him and didn’t stop his motions.

“Mmmm, fuck! Poe. I’m—I want—I’m gonna. Ugh. S- _Squadron_ , please, I. I need to, I wanna—Think.”

At that word, Poe immediately stilled and turned off the vibrations, but stayed inside Finn, kept kissing his chest, his throat, his cheeks, his lips. Finn was breathing heavily under him, and he let him catch his breath, adoring every hitch he could hear. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I’m so close,” he whimpered, and clumsily scratched his nails down Poe’s back, leaving a delicious burn behind. “I want,” he started, but didn’t finish, had to start over. “I want you to come ‘nside me. Without the vibe, ‘cause I’m too close. An’ then.” He swallowed, and words seemed to be extremely difficult for him. “I wanna come ‘nside you. Which is gonna be fast. And you’re gonna have to ride me because I’m sure I can’t move. But I wanna fuck you. Feel you. All the way.” Poe moaned surged up for a proper kiss. Finn was all fucked out already and he hadn’t even come yet. “’s that count as five plus one?”

Poe chuckled and pressed his forehead against Finn’s. “I may not be good at math, but I can still count to six. So yeah. Yeah, it does count, baby.”

“Great,” Finn smiled blissfully, his eyes closed, and Poe was secretly astonished and impressed that he’d actually managed to think and make a plan in that ecstatic state of his. But he was Finn, after all. That man never ceased to surprise him.

“You ready to go again?” Poe asked after a few more seconds, sucking a hickey into the crook of Finn’s neck.

A moan was all the answer he got, but he knew that Finn couldn’t do much more. The talking seemed to have used up all the energy he’d had left, and now he was at Poe’s mercy again. Just where he wanted him.

“Gonna take care of you, baby. Promise, it’s gonna be so good.” And with that promise murmured into Finn’s neck, Poe moved his hips again, thrusting shallowly against Finn who immediately clenched around him. The moans picked up again, coming out on every inward thrust, on every exhale, until he had efficiently reduced Finn to a motionless puddle of delirious moans.

True to his words, Poe didn’t last long. Seeing Finn like that, hearing him, so blissful and needy and perfect, it sent him over the edge quicker than ever before.

“So pretty. So perfect. So good, so tight, so good for me. Love you, Finn, love fucking you, love how you take my cock so good, so deep, so--- uhn, _Finn_!” He was babbling, and Finn was responding, but Poe didn’t hear it, chasing his orgasm with single-minded pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts before his hips stuttered and he came deep inside Finn.

He wanted to stay here, lie on top of Finn forever, keep him close like that for the rest of their days, but he couldn’t. He had made a promise and Poe intent on keeping it. So he pulled out gently, kissed away the protesting whine, and pulled the plug out. He almost gave a whine himself, immediately missing its presence, but he knew what would come now. And Finn’s cock was just so much better than any plug in the Galaxy.

At the thought of finally being filled up by Finn again, he couldn’t keep the moan down. His cock was spent, completely and utterly, but it excited him anyway. Turned him on every time. So he threw the plug behind him and crawled up Finn’s body, hurrying to get Finn’s hard, leaking cock inside him.

“So good,” he whispered as he bottomed out completely, draping himself over Finn so their foreheads were pressed together. “So hot. Filling me up so nice, Finn. Love having you inside me, hnn. Fuck. _Fuck_ , Finn!”

Automatically, Finn’s hips started moving, thrusting up into Poe, assaulting his over-sensitive sweet spot with all the loving pressure Finn could muster in his blissed-out state. Poe wasn’t even sure he was aware of his movements. But he didn’t care. He’d promised Finn a good time, so he lifted his hips and started to move. Instead of going fast, though, he took his time, moved in tiny little circles like he knew Finn loved, and heard his breathing pick up instantly. Tiny little moans, delirious, and Poe knew Finn was close, _so close_. He was going to come any second now.

“Poe,” he whimpered. “Poe, P-hnnn. Stars. Poe. _Poe_!”

“It’s okay, baby,” Poe whispered into his mouth, swallowing every errant syllable that didn’t quite make words other than his own name. “You can let go, babe. You can come for me.”

On instinct, Finn’s hips bucked up, fucked into Poe one, two, three times, his moans and whimpers picking up volume. Poe held onto him as Finn fucked him with only one thing on his mind, one thing he’d been craving for so long.

“ _A-Ah_ , Poe!” he yelled, and Poe felt Finn’s cock twitch inside him before he came deep inside Poe, filling him with his come.

Poe rode him through it, felt the other man’s grip on him loosen as all the tension bled out of his body and all he could do was lie there in post-orgasmic bliss. He was sure there were words, but Poe didn’t process them, too concentrated on Finn’s face, his heaving chest, his dark skin glistening with sweat. Leaning down gently, he licked at his throat, tasted the sweat and the strong scent that was purely Finn. His Finn. His beautiful, wonderful Finn. Who was so out of it now, he couldn’t even react anymore.

Eventually, Poe stilled the gentle movement of his hips, and draped himself over Finn again. He debated whether he should get up and get something to clean them, but he could still do that in a few minutes. And he didn’t want to leave Finn now, he wanted to just lie here on top, feel Finn inside and under him and bask in his heat, his scent, his presence for a while.

“Love you,” he kept whispering to him, kissed his shoulder and chest until Finn would be coherent again.

“Love y’ more,” Finn mumbled and huffed out a bubbly laugh. “I can’t move my arms. But please feel hugged.”

Poe laughed and pressed more kisses right above Finn’s heart, let him catch his breath, not wanting to overwhelm him with words.

“ _Stars_ ,” Finn sighed a few minutes later, slowly moving his heavy arms to wrap them around Poe again. “That was—” he trailed off.

“Good?” Poe suggested with a smile.

“So good. Perfect! You’re perfect.” He tugged him up into a proper kiss. “Thank you.”

“Love you,” Poe replied.

“We’re gonna do that again. And then it’s you who doesn’t get to come,” Finn threatened, his grin so bright it lit up the whole room.

Poe hummed and went in for another kiss. “That a promise?”

He sure hoped it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I hope this was okay? 
> 
> All my thanks go out to [TheCarrot](/users/TheCarrot/) and [mssrj_335](/users/mssrj_335/) who are oganising this event, and who keep enduring my endless rambles on tumblr. Love you!


End file.
